


No Vore

by g00pchii



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underlust, Error Sans - Freeform, Lust can cook, M/M, Magic Potion, Memes, No Plot, Swapfell Sans, Underswap Sans, dream sans - Freeform, im sorry, this is a joke, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g00pchii/pseuds/g00pchii
Summary: YE FUCCIN KILL ME I CANT WRITE HAHAHA IM JUST MAKING THIS BC A LOT OF MY FRENS R WRITERS AND I WANNA BE LIKE THEM.IM ALSO SHIPPING TRASH SO JUST....ALSO DONT EXPECT THIS TO BE ANY GOOD.(came up with the idea at school dont judge too harshly pls)I AM AWARE THAT THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE. LITERALLY. U HAVE BEEN WARNED.(alsolustgetsrejectedbyerrorbeforetheeventsofthisthing)(btweverythinggoestoshitafterthefirstparagraph)





	No Vore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaeMytho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeMytho/gifts), [ShadesofSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadesofSilver/gifts), [GallifreyanPal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanPal/gifts).



Lust entered the multivoid and sat on one of the couches, looking at the other people in the room. Everyone looked so cute together, and thinking about that made him a bit sad since no one had ever taken his feelings seriously before. Everyone thought all he ever wanted was to fuck, without thinking about him being a being who can have any other feelings than, well, lust. Speaking of feelings, he was hungry. I mean, feeling hungry might be a feeling since you  _feel_ it, right? Lust got up and walked to the kitchen, and found some frozen cinnamon rolls in the freezer. He put one in the microwave and zoned out, thinking about ways he can make people believe him. The beeping of the microwave drew him away from his thoughts, as he grabbed the cinnamon roll and bit into it. He quickly finished his snack and head back to the main room, only to find Dream and Error cuddling on there. Well fuck. There goes his spot. Fucking Error always being a piece of shit. Well... not exactly. Lust wasn't there. So it's ok. Maybe he'll get some revenge on him, Lust thought, smiling in a kind of creepy way  >:3 He had a plan.

 Once he got back to his AU, he teleported to Alphys' lab, to see if she might have what he needed. And she did. He made his way back home, stopping by Grillby's for a little break. He left earlier than he'd normally leave, since he'd probably have time to have some fun later. Lust made his way into the kitchen and took out flour, milk, eggs, baking powder and sugar. He made a bunch of cupcakes, juts the right amount so that all the Sans' who go to the multiverse the most get one. When they were done baking, he got some icing out and decorated them all with the colors of all his friends, and left one cupcake undecorated. He poured the yellow icing in a bowl and poured the contents of the vial he had gotten from Alphys in the icing, mixing it in well, then decorated the last one. He put them all on a nice plate and went back to Grillby's. He wasn't drunk enough to do what he wanted to.

A few drinks later, he shortcutted home, took the plate and went  back to the multivoid. 

"Hey everyone!! I've got some cupcakes for yall!!"

Everyone took their cupcake and ate it, thanking Lust for making them and asking why he made them.

"Eh... Do I need a reason to make something for my friends?"

After finishing the food, they all went back to sleep. Because Sans. Well, all except for Blue and Razz. They aren't like the others, obviously. So they just went to a free bedroom, leaving the others sleeping all over the place. But...

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_What is thissssssssssssssssss??????????????????_

Everyone woke up, only Dream was no longer there.

Oops.

"WhErE thE fUck Is drEAm??"

"I'm here!!" A very faint and squeaky voice said.

"WhAt hAppEnEd tO yOU?"

"I don't know!!"

At that moment, everyone stood up one by one, and said " Fuck this shit I'm out", and left, except for Razz and Blue who were still doing whatever they were doing in that room, and a smol Dream, very confused Error, and amused Lust.

"AND THEN WE VORE THE CINNAMON ROLL"

Lust laughed like some kind of stupid evil guy, making Error and Dream look at him in a weird way. Maybe a bit more scared than weirded out though. No one will ever know. Anyways, after laughing, the room became pitch black, only leaving the three skeletons. 

"Idk if its day outside,                                               

 

 birbs are prolly singin,

its automn, so flowers stopped bloomin,

on in times like these, 

assholes like you,

GET DESTROYED IN HELL."

Error looked at Lust in extreme confusion, until Lust spoke again, breaking the awkward silence in half with a nice sharp _SNAP_

"Okay. With that over, I wanna say that you should consider this as revenge for rejecting me."

And before he could do anything, Lust grabbed Dream by the cape and...

_DONT VORE THE CINNAMON ROLL!!!!_

But it was too late.

And he was gone.

But Error hadn't given up. He screamed again, as loud as he can,

_DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!DoNT VoRe THe CiNNaMoN RoLL!!_

Lust heard him, covering his ears because of the LOUD.

And then spit him out, coughing and choking. "Holy shit that was sweet, and waaay too big"

Error stood there, a chocked look on him. _thAt Is cErtAInlY nEw_... Dream was progressively going back to his normal size, looking at himself and trying to wipe the slime on him away in disgust, as he wondered what had happened and why it happened.

And then Lust said

"Fuck"

And then,............

Error gasped, putting his ears where Dreams ears should be, to attempt to preserve his innocence, and dragged his beloved boyfriend out into another room, hissing the whole way there. Once the door was shut, he lout out a sigh of relief, and uncovered Dream's ears.\

And then he (Dream said)

"FUCK" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is g00pchii.tumblr.com I post my art there. Check it out if u want. My frens r telling me its good so i guess maybe it is.  
> I'd also like to apologize for anyone who read this fic.  
> I'm obviously not a writer lol. I just wanted to make this bc honestly shitposts are great and some ppl say that i should slow down with the angst and that i need more fluff. Except I can't fluff. So I made this instead.  
> BTW BLUE AND RAZZ WERE TALKING ABOUT BATTLE PLANS, AS MUCH AS I SHIP THEM THERE IS NOTHING THAT HAPPENS.


End file.
